


Fake Dream虛假的夢

by Nightstars0728



Series: Too hard to stop 難以抑止 [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, He can be Sans or Papyrus, Male - Freeform, Masturbation, Other, POV Second Person, YOU CAN BE ANYONE, chara, depends on you, female - Freeform, pretend to sleep
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstars0728/pseuds/Nightstars0728
Summary: 太久了，您已經在鋼索上跳了太久的舞蹈，以致於您害怕破壞這一切。所有的東西都固定在位，牢牢的抓緊了彼此，您進一步他就退一步，他進一步，換您退一步…背景樂無疑是悲催的。您知道自己想要他，但是您看見了他與您的不同，而在他身邊的人又是如何看著他的，您只是一個外人，彼此不兼容，這個世界是如此的殘酷，永遠。所以您閉上眼睛，允許他對您做的一切，也允許自己在這樣扭曲的迷戀中沉淪。
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Too hard to stop 難以抑止 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776112
Kudos: 2





	Fake Dream虛假的夢

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 自慰情節/焦慮描寫/性騷擾情節/非自願情節/讀者無特定性別  
> \--  
> 您可以是任何人，您可以是您自己，也可以是任何一個角色，性別也由您自己決定…
> 
> 但是結局和過程不一定符合您的期望。

在溫暖的室內，柔軟的毛毯之中，您無須為任何事情擔憂。您知道桌上放著喝到一半的酒，幾包懶得倒出來、只是被撕開的零食，即使螢幕上的電影情節仍在繼續，即使身邊坐著可以輕易中斷您卑微的生命的怪物，而他看起來就是字面上的死亡、活動的行屍，您仍然無須為任何事情擔憂。所以您理所當然的將眼皮靠攏，任由自己在黑暗之中放牧甜夢的色彩…直到輕微的震動喚醒您，您知道什麼正在發生，而且它正在逐漸升級。

您不願撞破可憐的偽裝，只是盡其可能的保持自己的呼吸以及表面的平靜，這使得您不得不將注意力集中在其他的感官中。空氣中除了溫暖潮濕的熱度外，您還可以聞到由木頭、洗衣粉和調味料等等毫不相關的事物所組合而成的怪異氣味，可是您可以輕易的將其分類到奇怪但您喜歡的那一邊…這很有趣，但是您將其收納到腦海之中、留待之後再去思考，因為傳入耳朵之中的，遠遠壓過了這一切。

無疑，這會是最吸引您的部份，那是他幾乎死在喉嚨裡的嘶啞喘息，他柔軟的衣物在摩擦時的沙沙作響，帶著水聲的規律響動，還有他可能沒有意識到的呢喃認罪…

「…哈，f、fuck，為什麼，啊…」

每一個哽咽都配合抽動的節奏而變得更加絕望，他在需求與哀切中掙扎著，響動越來越多，直到幾乎是痛苦的哀嚎在您的耳邊傳來，您知道他已經完成了，傾靠在您的手臂上的，應該是他的頭骨，壓在您的腿上的，是他的手指，您可以清晰的感覺到他的熱度與顫抖…以及更加絕望的嘆息，如果您沒聽錯，他在哭。

「…操，為什麼，這麼愚蠢…啊…為什麼，就是沒辦法…f-fuck…」

您可以感覺到那個節奏又回來了，但是更加的沉重，也更加的苦悶，浸透您的衣袖的是他的汗還是眼淚？您可以猜到應該是兩者皆備，這使得酸痛在您的胸口爆發，可憐，可悲，不只是他，還有您。

如此的病態，您應該要覺得噁心、並在第一時間推開他的，但您允許了，如果他更進一步，您甚至會為他張開您的雙臂或 _ 更多 _ 。是什麼讓您變成這樣的？是什麼讓您和他之間有這樣該死的變質？如果不是他太過於專注在自己的絕望之中，他會在您的眼角看見酸楚帶來的濕潤。

太久了，您已經在鋼索上跳了太久的舞蹈，以致於您害怕破壞這一切，所有的東西都固定在位，牢牢的抓緊了彼此，您進一步他就退一步，他進一步，換您退一步…背景樂無疑是悲催的。您知道自己想要他，但是您看見了他與您的不同，而在他身邊的人又是如何看著他的，您只是一個外人，彼此不兼容，這個世界是如此的殘酷，永遠。

自從您意識到自己內心深處的想法之後，經過第一時間的反思，您就知道這一切都不可能，但您也無法停下，您可以在任何一個人的口中找到他的影子，甚至在半夢半醒之間讓他的名字在您的嘴角溜走。所以您學會了喝酒，所以您學會了在交際中縱情聲色，所以您學會了在虛假的笑靨中埋藏自己真實的想法，您可以把任何一個人當成他的替代品，但是卻在每一個不是來自於他的觸碰之中反胃，這使您惡名昭著的被列在黑名單之上。您說不出口。您只能帶著笑容在他和他身邊的人拋出的每一個低劣又骯髒的雙關和笑話中砸碎自己的暗戀，疼痛非常，您以為這會過去，您會等到他與其他任何不是您的那一個的幸福來完結您的傷病，但沒有，它一直沒有來，這幾乎要殺了您。

如果那個結局沒有來，那麼您應該要主動從這鍋即將煮沸的鍋裡走開才對，但您無法自救，您就是沒有辦法說不，您可以拒絕任何一個放在銀盤上的邀約而不感到一絲留戀，但是只要他對您伸手，就算只是一個字，您甚至會扔掉您的手機來塘塞所有人的嘴，而這甚至發生過兩次，而且您知道手上的手機會第三次死在刻意的意外事故中而無悔，您就是如此的破碎而絕望。這不會有回報， _ 您知道的 _ ，他的包袱太重， _ 您不值得 _ ，他夢寐以求的日子與您相距甚遠， _ 您也不容許自己有破壞它的可能 _ 。所以您繼續在絕望中等待您尚未等到，而且看似不會到頭的結局，像是永不結束的噩夢，卻甜到您不想醒來，所以您只能隨波逐流，在一天一天之中，感到自己的心在痛苦中逐漸窒息。

…直到那次您又一次在絕望的夢中醒來，那絕對是您的運氣，睡得太沉了，以致於您的手腳跟肩膀都因為絕對不良的姿勢裡中失去力氣，所以您沒能打擾到那一瞬間的張力…在下一秒，您才醒悟是什麼喚醒您，那是在您頸後的喘息，他在不存在的肺中循環您的氣味，他在不該有人醒著的凌晨時分抓緊自己的慾望，他對著您 _ 自慰 _ 。幾近無聲，但潮濕的喘息使您的頭髮黏在您的頸後，您知道那絕對不是錯覺，背對著他，您可以看見電視的光在沙發的椅背上描繪他的形狀，除了他，您不知道還有誰的剪影會是這麼個該死的形像。

一直到他再度幫您拉上被毯並轉身離開為止，您都在驚慌與疑惑中度過，如果不是他在沙發上留下的抓痕，您可能會以為這只是您未滿的慾望所遺留的一個綺夢。即使這個痕跡在事後被視做煩人的小白狗所留下的頑皮證據，您也知道這確實發生過，尤其是相同的事件再次於幾周後發生，您便知道了他在您背後留下的骯髒秘密。

為什麼是您？他也對別人這麼做嗎？如果您和他不曾相識，那麼您可能永遠也不會跟他對話，甚至是視線的交匯…所以您不能理解他行為的背後表達了什麼，所以您放棄思考了…而且令自己驚訝的，您允許了他。

每隔一段時間，他便會帶著如同往常那般輕便而欠揍的笑容，在雙關與笑話的間隔中向您隨意的拋出邀約，即便不用看到他額上那不該存在的汗，您也會答應，然後在深夜時分默默傾聽來自他的慾望的喘息，是的，您允許了他，也允許了自己，彷彿這能讓您肯定自己一些…您甚至暗暗的祈求他不會太快將目標移到別人身上，如此病態，無論是他的行為還是您的想法都是如此的骯髒，但您只是對此保持沉默並坦然的接受這一個事實，您允許他對您這麼做，也允許自己在這樣扭曲的迷戀中沉淪。

除了深夜不能為人所知的秘密，一切都照常運行，除了您的日常工作之外，一夥人幾天就會聚在一起的小打小鬧，他兄弟偶爾過於激進的言行、來自皇室可愛小廚房的餡派，Undyne和Alphys永不停止的二次元小愛好的轟炸，好像一場永不停止的循環遊行。燈光下，您和他的距離是如此的接近又遙遠，在黑暗之中，您和他的距離，也是如此。但您該死的，病態的，迷戀而絕望。

一次，您的方向錯了，您面對著桌几睡著了，而他甚至不能等到您為他體貼的翻身，您可以在半瞇著眼的昏暗中看見他跪在您的腹部前面，用混濁而迷醉的眼燈凝視著您無意間露出的柔軟肌膚，氣喘吁吁，他的指骨幾乎就要落在您身上，但他只是隔著空氣描繪您的弧線。滿頭大汗，臉上的表情是陰暗而痛苦的，但黑色的眼眶下的閃光確實是眼淚…那使您感覺悲痛。那一刻您決定賭一把，您閉上了眼睛，抓緊了時機翻身，將裸露在空氣中的腰部刷過他懸在半空的手指…很燙，他確實在顫抖，他沒有移動，只是輕輕的，試探性的輕按，您沒有動，甚至想盡辦法抑制自己的雞皮疙瘩在這個該死的時機點發作，終於，他放開了自己，開始工作。

帶著顫抖，他在這裡觸碰，在那裡輕戳，在您的腰部輕輕遊走，最後濕黏而涼爽的觸感幾乎讓您失守，那是您幾乎未能見過的舌頭在皮膚上跑，他品嚐著您並徹底的解放自己，他來得很快，但恢復得更快，一次又一次，他在您的皮膚及氣味中迷醉，一次又一次。他忘記時間，您忘記次數，他幾乎瘋了，但他一次也沒有試圖將手伸到更遠的地方，也沒有在您的身上停留超過三秒的時間，他在您給他的小小空間中遊盪，僅僅如此就讓他不可自拔。時間就在他的指尖及迷戀中溜走，使他幾乎被他的兄弟抓住，無論是運氣還是星星幫他，那都使得甩門聲和他摔在自己房間裡的床墊上的時間一致，您以為自己的心臟會在那一瞬間破裂，但您沒有，您知道這只會是開始，而不是結束。

如您所料的，每一次，他都試著能不能走得更遠，每一次，您都試著讓他在您身上停留更久。再一點，您會讓衣服在翻動得上來一些，再一些，他的手指就能走得更遠一點…您和他一直在玩一種危險的，刺激的，上癮的，低俗而病態的遊戲…您感覺痛苦。一次就好，您多希望自己跟他不是那麼病態的關係。一次就好，您多希望能在不是那樣的情景下接受他的擁抱。一次就好，您希望自己不是任何的替代品或是發洩的工作。一次就好，如果您能對他說出實話，一次就好，您如果有推開他的勇氣…但您沒有，您該死的，病態的，迷戀的絕望，您累了。

今天的夜晚還很年輕，這棟房子足夠安靜，這裡只有您和他兩個人，各自依偎在沙發的兩端，誰也沒有來，但您和他都沒有走。一杯又一杯，您用酒洗去心中的酸澀，知道一切都沒有結果，知道一切都沒有意義，您只是在等待離開的時機到來。氣溫合宜，毛毯柔軟，在螢幕上的故事足夠平淡，閉眼一秒，您希望自己能遺忘身邊的那個人，張眼一望，您希望自己能被身邊的那個人遺忘…您希望能夠遺忘您自己。您在眼淚染紅自己的眼眶之前就再度閉上了眼睛，無所謂，這裡足夠安靜，沒關係，這裡足夠安全，不需要擔憂了，您知道夠了，再給您一點時間，您就會有足夠的力氣走開，再給他一點時間，您會結束的，您在黑暗中放牧甜夢的色彩，希望為結束的韻味留下最後一點甘甜，直到您再度被震動打擾。

您幾乎就要為之嘆息，為什麼他就是無法放過您？甜膩又酸澀，苦辣且炙熱，您的胸口在絞痛中燃燒，他的聲音是您耳邊的折磨，他的喘息是您呼吸的痛苦，他對您身體的迷戀是病態的沉迷，您想對他大喊您是有情的生物，而不是他用來宣洩慾望的出口，但您繼續忍受，因為您希望這是最後了，但他沒有，當他再度絕望的抽動他自己的慾望，您的耐心崩潰了，您胸口之中的苦痛變成了雄雄燃燒的怒火，您準備好在下一秒起身賞他巴掌，將您的憤怒傾倒在那個該死的骨架之上…您幾乎錯過了最後那一個，如果您沒有對他講那幾個音節的敏感度那麼高，那應該會成功的被淹沒在電視上仍在播放的戲劇效果之下…您聽見他在低聲呢喃您的名字，如果時間可以停止，那麼應該就是現在了，您張開眼看向他，看見他在您的目光中僵硬，聽見他的喘息在喉嚨之中窒息…心跳停止了一拍。

您起身的時候他的右手仍在您的身上，您看著他的時候，他的左手還握著他自己，在他後退撞上茶几的時候，他來了，紅酒倒了，他的衣服除了他的魔法的顏色，還染上了酒色，珍珠白的頭骨有他魔法的顏色的汗，他眼眶中光亮而敏銳的眼燈卻消失了，嘴角像是永不磨損的永恆微笑離開了，它緊緊的拉著痛苦的角度，嗓子啞了，靈魂停了，您的手停在您和他之間。有那麼一秒，他覺得您的手會落在他的身上，也許是胸口，也許是臉上，但他沒猜到的是您拉住了他剛才放在您身上的手，放到了您的胸口，他看著您的眼燈如同針刺，尖銳而細小。

「…告訴我，你要我嗎？」

他沒有回答，您沒有移動，一秒之後，他移動了，您沒有回答，打破沉默的，是他壓到您身上時的咆哮與您被他吻住的呻吟。

今天的夜晚還很年輕，這棟房子足夠安靜，這裡只有您和他兩個人，在沙發上彼此纏綿，誰也沒有來，您和他都沒有走。一次又一次，他的手走過您的核心，饑渴沒有盡頭，深還要更深，需求沒有緩解，再次拉開的時候，您和他都像著了火一樣的撕下仍糾纏在身上的布片，沒有保證，沒有承諾，您和他只看見彼此眼中的火，絕望的將哀求咬死在彼此的口中。

他的指爪在您的背上走的時候您只會需求更多，您的唇齒在他的粗骨上舔咬的時候他只會用安靜的尖叫回應，他推進您的時候沒有猶豫，您騎他的時候沒有明天，他認真的梨著您，您絕望的向他滾動。

「哈、哈嗯！我要你，我要你這麼難，我想要這麼久了！啊！他媽的！」

他在將自己深深推到您的內心時嚎叫，魔法凝結而成的眼淚嘶淌在您的胸口，沿著您的曲線一路滾下。

「該、該死的，如果你沒有喊我的名字，一切都會結束，我等了、等了這麼久，你、嗯，啊！ _ FUCK！ _ 」

您為他盡可能的張開大腿時大聲哭喊，他因為您的坦白而更加殘酷的推您，讓您的聲音在推力中拉高。

沙發因為您們的動作而發出可怕的噪音，剛才還沒倒下的酒杯和酒瓶現在地毯上畫出一圈圈顯眼的紅，在所能及之處，您的身上遍佈他的牙印和唾液，而您甚至在他的鎖骨上留下了咬痕，宣洩只是中場，他幾乎沒打算將您從他的身下移開，高潮只是下一波的前戲，您幾乎沒有還沒有發現自己的極限。無所謂，您什麼都可以不要了，沒關係，如果這不是愛，那這個世界就不該存在。

羞恥？那已經不重要了。

悲傷？那是什麼，您的腦海裡現在被愉悅與快感沖刷，除了他什麼都不複存在。

後悔？那是絕對的，如果他能有勇氣更早對您傾訴，那麼您和他都不需要忍耐。

痛苦？您和他只知道如果沒有抓緊彼此，那才會是真正的痛苦。

直到您已經直不起腰了，喉嚨已經發不出除了破碎的嘶啞之外的聲音了，他幾乎要抓不住您了的那一刻，您和他抵著額頭，誰也不想成為第一個移開的那一個。

「…多久了。」

他問您，您搖頭。

「不知道…等我知道的時候，我已經沒救了。」

回應您的是悲慘的笑聲。

「我也是。」

您不知道他還有抱緊您的力氣，他也不知道您還能回應。

「…我明白。」

他將臉埋進您的頸窩哭泣時，他還在您的體內，您被他的眼淚、汗水以及精液染成了他的顏色，從裡到外，您感覺自己變得不再是自己，但一生以來都未曾如此的滿足…您的眼淚同樣在他的頭骨上流下。

「可以嗎？…真的可以嗎？」

您絕對無法想像他可以這麼脆弱，而您也無法想像自己會如此寬容。

「…沒關係，只要你可以，那我沒事…你呢？」

您的嘴唇乾裂，真的需要喝一點水。

「…我以為我沒有資格說三道四。」

您用手指輕輕指向已毀的爛布堆來回應他，這使他發出了咯咯的笑聲，聽起來有些破爛。深夜裡遠方的來車的聲音特別明顯，但您和他都沒有移動，連呼吸的頻率都沒有改變過，車燈來了又走，百頁窗的影子讓房間像萬花筒般轉動，最後又回歸了寧靜的幽暗。

「我們必須修好沙發跟地毯…」

他在您的身上說嗯的時候有一點微微的震動。

「你必須帶我回家換衣服。」

他點頭的時候再舔了您一口。

「我們需要洗澡。」

他輕拍了您的背，然後側身將您拉到亂七八糟的沙發上。

「以後。」

他將您翻到膝蓋上，找到了他剛才沒咬到的地方，彎腰。

「以後。」

您抬起腰時這麼回應他。

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道我有沒有成功把那種苦悶的心境表達給您  
> 愛的型式千百種，但至少讓它保持在彼此都感到舒適的程度  
> 有些東西不能強求，但如果機會被放在您的手中，我相信那值得您全力去保護它  
> 但是絕對不要為了一時的快樂去傷害他人以及您自己
> 
> 祝您一切都好，保持健康！：)


End file.
